


chasing honey

by keishn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, sylvain is a fool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keishn/pseuds/keishn
Summary: Sylvain frowns. When exactly did this all start? All thesefeelings.





	chasing honey

Sylvain isn't an idiot. 

Well, perhaps he is sometimes— but not all the time and certainly not about everything. It's not like he didn't see it coming before he realized he had full-blown feelings for Felix. 

There had been warning signs. He'd chosen of his own volition to ignore those signs, sure. He's paid far too much attention to the way Felix brushes loose strands of hair away from his face. He's found himself staring at Felix on multiple occasions when he was supposed to be training with him, because yes Sylvain does actually care enough to train— just not every waking moment of his life. And he's been having _thoughts _that he shuts down as soon as he realizes them, but he never realizes it quickly enough to prevent them altogether. 

Scratch that. Sylvain absolutely is an idiot. He'd honestly thought that when the inevitable happened, it'd be a short-lived crush, and his feelings would be gone for Felix as quickly as they have for any girl he's gone on dates with. Now, he's still holding onto hope that the pesky feelings will go away, or at least that they'll plateau and stop growing by the minute. It's so much worse than he imagined. And the more he tries to keep it all under control, the more his own insides rebel. Just last night they'd been sitting together— with Ingrid right there— and Sylvain had imagined kissing Felix _twice. _He really is a fool.

Of course, the last thing he wants is for Felix to find out. Goddess, he'd probably never talk to Sylvain again. Sylvain's fairly certain Felix has never had feelings for anyone; after all, as much as Sylvain has tried to push the subject about girls and dating, Felix has never seemed outright disgusted only blasé about the subject itself and annoyed at Sylvain for insisting on talking about it. And he'd be lying if he claimed not to be bringing it up more than usual lately.

As is the case currently. He's _casually_ mentioned his date later with a girl he met at the Market. So he can't train with Felix. Blowing her off would break her heart. He glances out of the corner of his eye at Felix to gauge his friend's reaction. 

"Isn't that a little much, even for you?" Felix asks. 

"What do you mean?" Sylvain asks, not because he's genuinely wondering what Felix means, but because he wants Felix to say the words aloud. 

"You've been on dates with three different girls this week alone, and it's only Thursday. Don't you ever have other things to worry about." 

"Like what?" Sylvain asks, pushing. 

Felix scoffs. "Like training?" 

"Don't _ you _ have anything to worry about besides training?" Sylvain counters, a teasing grin on his lips. "I mean, haven't you ever even considered asking a beautiful girl on a date? Life isn't all training and eating and then more training, you know." 

Felix rolls his eyes and says nothing more on the matter. 

Sylvain wants to push it further. If he annoys Felix enough, he starts to feel like maybe his friend is envious of the girls he goes on dates with, and that excites him. It makes his heart race and his stomach flip, and to even think of the possibility— the very slim possibility— that Felix might return his feelings is intoxicating. Addicting. It's probably dangerous, but he's already admitted he's an idiot. 

"What?" Felix asks. 

Sylvain furrows his brow. "What do you mean?"

"You're staring at me. What is it?" 

So he's been caught. And not for the first time. If he doesn't want Felix to catch on, he really should be more careful. He quickly turns his head away and shrugs. "You're hard to figure out is all." 

Felix snorts. "What? Because I'm not obsessed with chasing girls? You're the only one who literally thinks of nothing else, Sylvain. That makes you the weird one." 

Sylvain holds up his hands in mock surrender. "Well, in my defense I can't help it. They're all just so—" He doesn't finish the thought, because he's not quite sure what to say. What would he usually say? He hates that this has made him second-guess literally everything he knows about… well, everything. The whole goddessdamned world is in question, now. 

"Well, fine," Felix says, "Ingrid will train with me because she at least has priorities that matter." 

"What?" Sylvain asks, "You think girls don't matter." 

"_You _certainly don't treat the ones you cajole into dating you as if they do," Felix says. 

"What do you mean? I treat ladies with the utmost respect." 

Felix snorts. 

"Hey!" Sylvain protests. 

"I'll believe that when I see it," Felix says. 

Well. That certainly wasn't the reaction Sylvain was hoping for. It's a little disappointing, and that's another sign that he's in too deep. He'd_ wanted _to make Felix jealous, and Felix has done is scold him for dating around in the manner an adult might scold a child. He pouts, despite himself.

Felix isn't at all fazed by Sylvain's expression and just says, "I should find Ingrid." 

#

Sylvain rarely sticks to dating one person for longer than a few weeks. And the fact that he's dating three girls at once isn't that big of a deal. He's not looking for anything serious, and he's been upfront with them all about it. 

It's not a surprise to anyone when all three of them confront him in the Cafe. He's reasonably sure he sees Claude von Reigen exchanging money with Ferdinand, and Sylvain suspects that they had some sort of bet going over it. Gossip really travels too fast in the monastery. 

"I told them all it wasn't anything serious."

"You're an asshole," Ingrid tells him. 

Felix says, "When are you ever serious about them?" 

Well, he thinks, it would be a lot easier to consider going steady with a girl if he could get his best friend out of his head. But he doesn't say that out loud because he has some self-preservation instincts. 

"This is going to take forever to wash out," he says, changing the subject instead, and frowning down at the tea stains on his white shirt. 

Ingrid just levels a look at him that tells him he deserved it. 

Felix rolls his eyes. "You should have expected something like this might happen."

Sylvain looks at Felix for a moment. He asks, finally, a question, "Why do you care so much whether I'm dating them seriously?" 

"I don't," Felix says, looking confused. 

"Yes, you do." 

Felix looks like he has something to say. There's a challenging look in his eyes, one Sylvain is very familiar with, and one that has been directed at him when they've gotten into spats in the past. And stupidly, Sylvain wants him to say it. Whatever it is that's clearly running through his mind right now. His heart beats more quickly at the anticipation of it. He wants to hear it, to hear Felix is annoyed or angry or whatever at him for dating around. He wants to ask if he's jealous, just to see what Felix might say, but even he isn't that big of an idiot, so he doesn't. He just waits. 

Then Felix sighs and shakes his head. "I don't," he says again, "what you should be taking more seriously is your training." 

"You're too single-minded, Felix," Sylvain says. 

Ingrid looks between them. "I gotta say," she says, "I'm kind of on Felix's side here. You should be taking your studies more seriously." 

Sylvain had nearly forgotten she was there with them because he'd been so laser-focused on trying to egg on Felix's reaction to the girls that he dates.

"I take my studies plenty seriously," he says. 

"When was the last time you got a full night's sleep?" Ingrid asks. 

"What does that have to do with anything?" 

She hits his arm. "You can't be a good student if you're not taking care of yourself." She glances at Felix. "Actually, that goes for both of you. When was the last time you took a day off from training, Felix?" 

Felix huffs. "I'm not the problem." 

"And I am?" Sylvain asks, annoyed now because Felix is mad but not for the reason that Sylvain wishes he were. He's angry at Sylvain for being, well, _Sylvain_. He's not jealous, and even just thinking about it makes Sylvain feel stupid for wanting it. 

"If you paid attention to anything besides girls—" 

Finally, what he's wanted to hear this whole time. "Well, it's not my fault you're jealous," Sylvain counters. 

Felix looks genuinely taken aback. "Me? Jealous?" He lets out a sharp laugh. "Yeah, right." 

"_Please,_" Sylvain says, "you don't have to hide it. When was the last time you had a date, anyway? Or have you ever?" 

"Sylvain—" Ingrid says, tone warning. 

Felix, however, has no problem responding. "Not everybody kisses and tells, Sylvain. Just because you flaunt your romances so openly—" 

This piques his interest. Either Felix is bluffing, or he's genuinely kept his romantic life entirely a secret from Sylvain for some reason. Which, ouch. Sylvain hopes it's the first option for more reasons than one. Ingrid looks at Felix like she wants to ask who he's referring to. Sylvain wants her to do so at the same time that he doesn't want to hear the answer if Felix really isn't bluffing.

"You wouldn't even tell us?" Sylvain asks before Ingrid can get a word in. "Your best friends?" 

Felix sighs and shakes his head. "Don't push it." 

"I'm hurt, Felix, truly," Sylvain says, trying to keep his tone as light as possible. 

"Well, I can understand why you wouldn't tell Sylvain," Ingrid says, "but not even me, Felix?" 

"Drop it," Felix says. And they do. 

#

Sweat beads Felix's forehead, his cheeks flushed red, hair sticking to his forehead. With one swipe of his hand, he pushes his hair out of his face, and then he wipes his hand on his pants. His chest rises and falls as he pants heavily and then he leans over, sitting down his training sword.

Perhaps Sylvain shouldn't stare so unabashedly. They aren't the only ones at the training grounds. Dimitri and Dedue are both here— since the sight of one virtually guarantees the presence of the other— as is Hilda, though she doesn't seem to be getting much training done. It's not like he's embarrassed by the fact that he's suddenly so attracted to his best friend. He's always thought, on some level, that Felix is very objectively attractive, what with his hair and his face and everything else. 

Sylvain frowns. When exactly did this all start? All these _feelings__. _ He curses whatever day it was. Everything would be so much easier for him right now if they didn't exist. And fuck them for showing up when his best friend apparently has been dating people, just without telling him for some reason.

"Are you okay?" Felix asks. 

Sylvain looks up at him, hadn't even realized he'd been standing right there, in front of him. 

"Yeah," he says, grinning wide, "I'm perfect." 

"Don't do that," Felix says. 

Sylvain's face falls. "Do what?"

"I know you well enough to tell when your smile is fake," Felix says, never one to beat around the bush. "Now tell me what's wrong." 

"No," Sylvain says, "Really, I'm perfect_. _" 

It's obvious, by the look on his face, that Felix doesn't buy it at all. But it takes him a moment to say anything in return. Felix has never been the best with words, and Sylvain is glad for that fact on the occasions when it works to his advantage. He hopes this is one of those times, where rather than struggle to find the right words, Felix just lets it drop.

He thinks he's won, but then Felix says, "You're being weird. Weirder than usual." 

"No, I'm not." 

Felix frowns. "You are. Now, what's wrong?" 

At last Sylvain sighs and shakes his head. "Don't worry about it." 

"Since when do we keep things from each other?" 

"I don't know," Sylvain retorts, "Since when do we, Felix?" 

Felix laces his eyebrows together. "Wait a minute. Are you mad at me?" 

That couldn't be further from the truth, but rather than correct him, Sylvain says, "I'm not mad_. _ I just can't believe my own best friend wouldn't tell me that he's dating someone." He pauses, then adds, "And I didn't think you were interested in dating people anyway." 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Felix asks him. "I'm not dating anyone, but it wouldn't exactly be your business if I was, would it?" 

"Yes, it would be," Sylvain replies, without thinking.

"Oh, yeah? And what exactly makes you say that?" 

Sylvain can't exactly say that it's because he's in love with Felix, can he? That would not be a good look. "Because you're my best friend." 

"I thought Ingrid was your best friend," Felix replies, tone flat. 

"She is, too," Sylvain says, "but you're—" What is there to say? "You're not dating anyone," he says, bringing it back around to make this about anything other than his own feelings (not that this misses the mark by a whole lot.) "Why did you say that earlier then?" 

"Because, Sylvain, you annoy the shit out of me." Felix exhales audibly. "It's one thing to constantly be thinking about which girl you'll be sleeping with next, but do you really have to flaunt it in front of everyone constantly?" 

"So you are jealous." 

"Oh, fuck off," Felix says, "I'm not jealous of you. I just told you I'm annoyed by you." 

"Then what do you want from me?" Sylvain asks. "I date a lot of girls, so maybe I want to talk about it. I don't get annoyed when you talk about your training regimen or when Ingrid talks about knighthood. Why do you care so much?" 

"I don't care," Felix spits. 

"You spend a lot of time talking and complaining about it for someone who doesn't care," Sylvain points out. Maybe he's reading into things. Actually, he probably definitely is reading into things way too much. This stupid crush is making him crazy. Obviously, Felix doesn't care that he's dating girls, he just cares that he has to hear about it. 

Felix doesn't bother responding to him after that, and they end up walking back to the dorms in silence. 

#

A decision has to be made. Sylvain can't keep trying to hide his feelings for Felix as they continue to grow; he has to do something to stem the flow. It needs to come to a halt before he does something drastic. Something stupid. 

Going on dates with multiple girls per week isn't working, so he goes back to the drawing board and comes with a new strategy. A two-pronged approach. The first is that he needs to limit his time around Felix as much as possible, he doesn't like to do it, but he's given himself no choice. The second part is that he's going to try dating seriously for a change. Another person taking up all his time will make avoiding Felix that much easier, and it'll make his feelings easier to ignore if he just falls in love with someone else. 

Easy. 

Well, easy in theory. Not so much in practice. Sylvain is bored of the girl he's asked out halfway through their second week together. He studies with her in the library— which, ugh— he eats with her in the cafe, and they join each other in the market. Rinse, repeat.

By the third week, he spends as much time away from her as he can. Being around her just makes him think more about how he'd rather be with Felix, anyway, so it all appears to be for nothing. Instead, he hangs around Ingrid. He should have known that she'd realize something was up with him; after all, she knows him better than nearly anyone. 

"Sylvain," she says, "are you really going to keep using me as an excuse to get out of seeing that girl?" 

"She has a name," Sylvain says. 

Ingrid raises her eyebrows, expectantly. 

"What makes you think I'm using you as an excuse," Sylvain replies, "Can't two best friends just hang out?" 

"Sure," Ingrid says, "But why have you been avoiding Felix then." 

"I have not." 

"He told me you've barely spoken to him in almost a month," Ingrid says, crossing her arms and leveling a stare at him. "Something's going on with you. You've been seeing the same girl for longer than usual— though I don't know if it really counts since you've been doing everything in your power not to see her. And you've been avoiding Felix. And, and you suddenly seem to care a whole lot about studying with me, which as much as I appreciate, is not the Sylvain I know." 

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sylvain replies. 

"Did you guys get into a fight?" Ingrid asks. 

"No," Sylvain answers. That's the truth, at least. And it's as much as he's willing to give Ingrid right now. "I just— needed some space." 

"From _ Felix _?" Ingrid asks. 

When he thinks about it, he has to admit that it sounds absurd. Obviously. Usually, Felix is the one who wants space from them, it's never the other way around. And well, Sylvain doesn't really want the space— but he certainly needs it if he's ever going to get over his stupid feelings. 

All he says aloud is, "Yes. From Felix." 

"And you're sure you guys didn't get in a fight?" 

Sylvain nods. Ingrid opens her mouth once more, but before she can say anything, he says, "I don't want to talk about this anymore." 

She gazes at him, suspicious, but relents and starts talking about Professor Byleth's lecture from earlier that day.

#

He can tell that Felix suspects something. He tries his best to ignore the questioning looks he's gotten from Felix in class, but lately, those have just shifted to an outright refusal to even look at Sylvain. Which isn't what Sylvain wants at all. All he wants is for Felix to notice him, to think about him as much as he thinks about Felix. 

Despite the apparent animosity growing towards Sylvain, Felix hasn't actually tried to confront him. It's been an entire moon now, and they've barely exchanged fifty words. Sylvain has overcorrected. He'd only meant to stave off his crush, not their whole fucking friendship. 

He finds Felix, unsurprisingly, at the training grounds. Nobody else is here. He watches for a minute, as Felix expertly wields his sword before he's spotted. Felix falters at the sight of him, or maybe at the fact that he's watching him so openly. 

"What are you doing here?" Felix asks. 

"What makes you think I'm not here to train?" 

"I don't see any equipment," he says, nodding at Sylvain's empty hands. 

Sylvain scratches at the back of his neck. "Right," he says. "Listen," he says, "Ah— We need to talk." 

"I thought we weren't talking," Felix replies. 

"Well, you haven't really tried to change that." 

"You started it." 

Sylvain sighs. "I know, and I just— can I just talk?" 

Felix hesitates before nodding his agreement.

This is probably not the right place or time for this conversation. He knows Felix is going to ask him questions about why he's been avoiding him. And he knows that he probably doesn't have a good enough excuse to give. Well, besides the truth. 

Sylvain takes a deep breath. "I've been avoiding you." 

"Oh, have you?" Felix asks, "I hadn't noticed." 

"Don't be a bitch," Sylvain says, "I'm trying to apologize." 

"Okay," Felix says. He tosses his training sword aside and crosses his arms over his chest, taking a few steps forward, toward Sylvain. "Then apologize." 

Felix's hair sticks to his forehead. His skin is glossy with sweat, and Sylvain tries not to think about that. He takes a steady breath. It's tough not to get caught up in how beautiful his best friend is after nearly a month of not letting himself look. It takes him a few moments, and Felix says nothing either just watches him with narrowed eyes. Sylvain notices that expression and then shakes his head, trying to rid himself of all the things he feels besides deep respect and platonic love— you know, the things that have always been there between them. 

"I— uh—" It takes Sylvain's mind a second to catch up with where they left off before he got distracted. "I'm sorry," he says, "for avoiding you. I just needed— Well, it doesn't matter. That was shitty of me, wasn't it?" 

"Yeah," Felix says, "but you're kind of a shitty guy." 

Sylvain laughs. "What? You're not supposed to say that." 

"Why," Felix says. 

"Because it's rude." 

"No," Felix says, eyebrows pulling down and expression shifting into an annoyed one, "Why were you avoiding me?" 

"Well, I was busy with uhh…" 

"With?" Felix prompts.

"Uhh…" He doesn't have an answer. He supposes he should have come up with a believable excuse before walking over here. 

"You can't even remember her name?" Felix asks, raising his eyebrows. 

"Who—" 

"The girl you've been dating for a whole moon, you dolt." 

"O-oh—" Sylvain says, "Right, her. Uhh…" Eyebrows draw together. Was he supposed to tell her he wasn't interested? He hasn't even tried to speak with her in a week, he assumes she must have figured it out by now. "That's not… a thing anymore." 

"And here I assumed you'd finally found a girl you were serious about." 

"What?" Sylvain asks. "No, I was just… I needed a distraction." 

"From what?" 

"Ahh… Well, you see— that is—" 

"Just spit it out," Felix says, at last. 

Now Sylvain steps closer to his friend. He nods, says, "Alright, then, here goes…" and takes a deep breath. What choice does he have? If he refuses to answer, it'll piss Felix off, and even on the off chance he manages to come up with a convincing lie, Felix will see right through it. He knows Sylvain too well. Damn him. Why couldn't Sylvain fall in love with someone else? 

Felix looks at him, expectant and unimpressed. 

"So, I needed a distraction because I'm in love with someone, but I know that it's not requited." 

"Okay," Felix says, still looking at Sylvain with narrowed eyes and threaded brows. "That doesn't explain why you've been avoiding me, though." 

"Yes it does," Sylvain replies. 

"How?" Felix asks, his tone a mix between confused and annoyed. He watches, waiting for an answer; one that Sylvain isn't quite sure he's ready to give.

But he's starting to think his options are only now or later, he doesn't believe that never is an option at this point. If his feelings for Felix are only growing, still— somehow exponentially during their short self-imposed time apart— then when will they stop? Sylvain isn't quite sure he wants to test that upper limit. Eventually, years from now but still drawing nearer, he'll have to marry. It'll be expected of him as the crest-bearer of the Gautier line. And he's never really thought about that in any seriousness, but it's something he's beginning to think he doesn't want. Maybe he's never wanted it. Hadn't he and Felix promised each other that it'd be the two of them forever, til death do they part? 

He glances at the floor, presses his lips together, and pushes a derisive breath through his nose. He is an idiot, isn't he? 

At length, he looks back up at Felix and smiles— or he tries to. It falls short, a bittersweet expression for a bittersweet moment he supposes. He exhales as Felix expression shifts, his face falling. Maybe he knows what's coming, or perhaps he doesn't, but he looks like he's shown up for lecture only to realize that there was an exam he'd thought was on a different day. Not scared— that's not an expression he thinks Felix has ever worn—_ apprehensive. _

Still. Sylvain has to get it out now before he explodes with it. 

"Because it's you," he says, "I'm in love with you, Felix." 

Felix's eyebrows raise, and then he frowns, and he looks like he's struggling to say something, but rather than let him, Sylvain leans down and kisses him gently on the lips. His heart blossoms in his chest, and his stomach leaps to his throat. He wants to keep kissing Felix more than he's ever wanted anything in his entire life, but he can't. He's not sure how long it's been when he pulls away, but when Felix's eyelashes lift to look at him, the expression is the same. 

He looks confused, worried, maybe even disgusted. Sylvain's made a huge mistake. Kissing his best friend was definitely a step too far over the line. He curses under his breath and takes a long backward stride away as his heart closes back up, and his stomach drops back down.

"Sorry," he says, "I— Sorry. I shouldn't have…" He shakes his head. "I, um— I'll just— I'll just go now." 

He doesn't let himself look back.

#

He hopes that now, at least, when he goes out of his way to not be around Felix, that his best friend (ex-best friend?) understands why. 

He's not sure if Ingrid knows what happened. He hasn't told her, but he's not sure whether Felix has. She hasn't mentioned anything, but she has in the days since he kissed Felix asked whether he was okay not once but seven times. Seven times. In three days. He will tell her, eventually, what happened but he doesn't think he's able to talk about it right now when he's trying to convince himself that it didn't happen. 

In the evening, as he's lounging on his bed and wallowing in self-pity, someone knocks on his door. 

"Open!" he calls to whoever it is. 

The door swings open, and Felix stands in the doorframe, eyes on him. 

"Oh," Sylvain says, sitting up, "it's you." 

"Who the fuck else would it be?" Felix asks, tilting his head. 

Sylvain's lips curve in a half-smile. "I just meant you don't normally bother knocking." 

Felix rolls his eyes. "I thought you'd appreciate the warning." He steps in and closes Sylvain's door behind him. 

Sylvain, desperate to keep this as casual and normal as possible, simply shrugs. For no logical reason, that simple act of closing the door makes Sylvain incredibly nervous. He's not sure why. It's not like Felix is going to murder him. Well, probably. 

Felix takes a seat on Sylvain's bed, leaning his back against the wall. This isn't an uncommon position for the two of them to be sitting in— or at least it wasn't before Sylvain had the bright idea to try to avoid Felix as much as possible. Goddess, why did he ever think that would work?

"So," Felix says, "I— I've been thinking." 

Sylvain watches him. Says nothing. 

Felix clearly expects him to interject because he waits just a moment too long before he keeps going. "The other night, when said all that… you meant it?" 

"Did you just come here to humiliate me?" Sylvain asks. 

Felix opens his mouth, closes it, shakes his head. "Don't be an idiot," he says. "I just— I'm confused. You ignored me for a whole month, and then you decide to tell me you're in love with me out of the blue? Who the fuck does something like that, Sylvain?"

Sylvain blinks. "Apparently, I do."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Felix asks him. 

Sylvain isn't quite sure where this is going. Usually, Felix's insults and cutting words wouldn't bother him. He'd take them in stride, knowing that deep down Felix doesn't genuinely think anything of the sort. Nothing about this situation is normal, though. Felix is sitting on his bed after Sylvain confessed that he was in love with him, kissed him, and then all but ran away. 

Felix's expression shifts when he realizes Sylvain isn't going to respond in self-defense. He sighs and turns his head to look at his hands in his lap. Sylvain holds his breath, watching Felix, waiting for him to say anything that isn't an insult or a simple rehash of what's already happened between them. 

"Sometimes," he says, "I think I hate you. Or I _want _to hate you. You know all of last month I wanted to ask you what the hell was up, but I was just so—" He shakes his head, presses his lips together. "I was so angry at you for ignoring me for no reason that I didn't want to give you the satisfaction." 

"You always have been spiteful," Sylvain says. 

"Fuck you," Felix counters. 

In this moment, everything feels almost ordinary. Sylvain could cry he's so relieved. They both fall into silence once more. Sylvain waits to see if Felix has more to say. He has to address the fact that Sylvain is in love with him one way or the other. Sylvain had tried to gloss over it, to ignore it, and couldn't. And now it's his fault that Felix has come to find him. It's own fault his heart is about to be shattered by his best friend. 

"You're always with so many girls," Felix says, "I just— I never thought—" He frowns. "And then suddenly you were ignoring me and seeing one girl all the time, and I thought… I don't know. I thought 'Fuck it, I don't need him anyway,' even though it hurt that you were seeing someone that you actually seemed serious about."

"You were always on my case about never being serious with the girls I dated," Sylvain points out. 

Felix looks at him and then rolls his eyes. "I guess I thought if it was someone you were serious about I could _try _to be happy for you. It was annoying to watch you with new girl after new girl after new girl." He lets out a derisive snort. "No, it wasn't annoying. It was fucking torture. But you ignoring me for no reason was infinitely worse." 

Sylvain opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again, "I'm sorry." 

"Did you mean it?"

Sylvain doesn't need to ask Felix to clarify. "Yes," he says. 

Felix shifts, back peeling away from the wall as he turns to face Sylvain. "I'm serious, Sylvain," he says, "I'm not one of your weeklong flings." 

"Wait," Sylvain says, head tilting and eyebrows drawing together, "What are you saying?" 

Felix shakes his head. "Idiot," he says, softly, under his breath. "I love you." 

"You love me?" Sylvain asks. "But— I thought— I thought you didn't— I thought you weren't interested in people like that." 

Felix shrugs. "I'm not interested in people," he says, "I'm interested in you. I love you." 

Sylvain blinks, his brain not quite catching up, "Oh." 

And then Felix's lips are on his, and he's the one caught off-guard.

**Author's Note:**

> I started playing this last weekend and had to write something okay. Every single support scene makes me ship a new pairing so it was hard to pick, but yk, Felix is my absolute fave, and Sylvain is an absolute clown so was there really a contest? No.


End file.
